Usuario discusión:Lady Lucario
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 14:37 21 nov 2010 Hola....!!!! bienvenida a PE espero que te quedes, que te diviertas y que hagas muchos amigos =D PD. si quieres podemos ser amigas ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 14:47 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! #Bienvenida a PE (Poke Espectáculos) #He leído tu novela y eso si que es thriller #Siempre ha pensado que las enfermeras Joy son malvadas no es normal que sean tan buenas y que curen a tus pokémon gratis... #¿Quieres que seamos amigas? Anabel 14:53 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Genial! Yo también conozco a Ivi x33 Además también me gusta Porta (escuche poco de él pero me encantó *o*) En amigos te pongo a Lucario ¿no? A mi ponme un kirlia o un cyndaquil PD: Aquí tienes a tu natu Archivo:Natu NB.png Evolucionará a las 40 ediciones. Por si no lo sabías soy la dueña de la guardería x333 Besos! Anabel 20:23 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ya lo eres ya estas en mi lista =3 como sea a mi ponme un leafeon PD.te gustaria aparecer en alguna de mis novelas x333 ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:41 24 nov 2010 (UTC) =3 Hola! Solo quería saludar, hermanita gemela perdida x3333 y preguntarte si querías que te ayudara con tu usuario, como, ponerle colores, poner una ficha como la que tengo yo en mi usuario, cosas así Bueno era eso ^-^ Anabel 19:42 24 nov 2010 (UTC) woola te kiero dar la bienvenida x3 a PE ojala ke disfrutes tu estancia aki x3. Por cierto me llamo giovanna x3, me conoceras mas en mi pagina de usuario x3. Suerte!! PD: Kieres ser mi amiga x3?? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Hola x3 bueno como veo que ya muchos te saludaron, sigo yo x3 bueno para empezar mi nombre es marcela, pero en general todos me dicen rin o sapphire (dime rin xD) como segundo, me gustaria ser tu amiga, respondeme por si lo quieres ser, ultimo: ten cuidado, porque aqui en PE ahi mucho plageo, solo para advertirte, no lo hago para que te asustes o nada de eso, solo para que estes advertida ¿ok? bueno cariñitos, adioooooooooos ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 20:52 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien Hermanita, primero tienes que decirme tus colores favoritos. El borde de un color, el fondo de otro y si quieres, el borde lo puedes difuminar. Um.. Luego, también me tienes que decir los colores para la ficha como el borde negro, el título azul, etc... Me tienes que decir los siguientes datos porque soy una cotilla y lo quiero saber todo de ti ewe porque, la ficha y eso tienen muchos códigos y seguro que te pierdes Fecha de Registro: Nombre real: Edad: Fecha de nacimiento: Personaje favorito: Pokémon favorito: Msn: (Esto si quieres no hace falta) Soy de..: Frase: (Pones una frase cualquiera =3) Y ya esta. Mira para los colores vas aquí y me dices exactamente los que quieres chi? Bueno, besitos hermanita x33 Anabel 14:26 25 nov 2010 (UTC) n_nU A ti no se te olvidó nada pero a mi si xD Me tienes que dar una imagen para ponerla en la ficha n_nUUU Anda que yo, olvidarme de algo básico xD PD: No sabía que eras gallega, igual que yo x33 soy de Vigo PD2: Me di de cuenta de que te olvidaste de tu edad xD Anabel 15:07 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero, exactamente... ¿Que queres k te deje? Porke se keres, podes poner una foto que te guste del google o un dibu, yo tengo un gijinka de kirlia en mi perfi, pero claro, el gijinka de lucario es un chico... No se, dime una imagen o cualquier cosa, aunque no sea tuya Anabel 16:31 25 nov 2010 (UTC) xD Si que te conteste hermanita ahi arriba x3, por cierto, ya leí tu novelita, al menos el principio, a ver como sigue x33333 PD: Lo de el osito es normal, a mi uno me dice que mate a mi profe de mates, al de gimnasia y a la de lengua Besosss hermana Anabel 17:39 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno... ¿Te ha gustado como he dejado tu usuario? Bueno, eso espero n_n Solo quería preguntártelo x3 Besos Anabel 17:52 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ponme un .. ponme un seel x33 hola veo que eres nueva no te pude saludar mas temprano porque no podia .Serias mi amiga y si es asi ponme un luxio y te invito a mi pokenovela Aqui [[Archivo:Luxray_OCPA.pngeL ChIkO gIjINkA sOy yO ''Archivo:Gallade_OCPA.png' 21:27 25 nov 2010 (UTC)]] Olaaaaaaa Hermanita x3 Yo estoy genial, ¡¡Por fin viernes!! x333 Pero tengo muchos examenes TTwTT (Ya toi en 2º de ESO) Por cierto, me encanta tu novela, la de La gruta de Arceus, es genial! ¿Quieres que haga una placa para los que la lean? Bikos! PD: Ahora no me respondas en esa discu, es mi antiguo archivo ya que estaba muy cargada n_n Xao! Anabel 18:52 26 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿¿Mi hermanita enferma?? Bueno, por lo menos te saltas clase Pobre! =( A mi solo me gusta lo de estar enfermo pork no vas al cole x3, weno aki un regalo para que te sientas mejor: Archivo:Regalo para LL.gif Bikos! Ponte buena! Anabel 19:48 26 nov 2010 (UTC) WHAT? COMO QUE ESTAS ENFERMA????????? ESTAS DE BROMAAAAAA???????? Sientono escribirte, he tenido que estudiar (Y ha merecido la pena, tengo un 7,5 en mateeeeeeeeeeeee!!!) y, que pasada de usuario!!!!! mola!!!!!!!!! Ota cosa, por que no me tienes en amigos!? que soy el Ivi!!!!!!!!!! Si me pones otra imagen de Lumineon... Lumineon, Eevee, Cranidos Asi esta mejor. P:D: la imagen podria estarmejor pero vale. Y... Sabes que puedo contarle a Anabel lo que sigmifica N?L?, verdad?﻿ Vale,no se lo cuento.﻿ pero cuando vea eso se va a morir de curiosidad y te lo preguntara. yo ya estoy fuera del asunto. Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos Perdona!!!!!!!!﻿ No haberlo puesto en tu firma! de todas maneras lo siento! Tu dile que es privado! Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos P.D:pensandolo bien... es tonto poner algo si no quieres que lo vean, no? P:D²:AHORA TE CALLAS; EH? continua con la gruta de arceus y olvida esto, OK? Me encanta, oxe Mola, la estuvimos planeando en casa, recuerdas? Me encantan los gemelos y me robaste lo del pergamino de elementos, pirata. Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos Hola n_n Bueno, pues aki, "haciendo" un trabajo de sociales -w-. Arte románico y gótico. Tú tienes suerte de ir en 1º de ESO, yo quiero volver a ese curso TTwTT Bueno, espero que estes mejor n_n PD: Que potra tuviste para ponerte mala justo para el examen ¬o¬ Anabel 18:01 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ajá... Conque... Una persona ¿eh? No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero, ¿que ha pasado? Ni te imaginas el pollo que pasa en mi colegio, si es algo raro, te aseguro que es más normal que lo de mi cole. Si no lo quieres contar, no pasa nada, pero esque si mi hermana está triste por culpa de alguien, te juro que me lo cargo. Si tu quieres, claro. Anímate, guapa =) PD: Próximamente haré un reality, era por si querías apuntarte n_n Anabel 18:34 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ains, sé como te sientes, esa personita especial... A veces tengo ganas de pegarle una ostia en toda la cara y otras tengo ganas de abrazarlo, no si esque yo soy bipolar(?) Bueno, respecto al reality, tendrás un puesto reservado cuando haga las audiciones ¿chi? =3 Besos! Anabel 18:44 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ahora que lo pienso... Estamos en la misma situación. Tengo a uno que me mira mucho, pero no me dice nada y otro que dicen que le gusto. x3 Si esque vamos a acabar siendo la misma persona dividida en dos x333. Yo sinceramente, prefiero al que me mira pero no dice nada, no sé pork. Aunke claro yo no conozco a los k te gutan a ti y no te puedo aconsejar muxo. Aún así xo elejiría al que me mira muxo, en tu caso, claro, vamos, al primero. Ahora que lo pienso más... La N? y la L? de tu firma se refieren a esos chicos? Si no es así, no ace falta que me digas de que son n_n PD: Tu natu ha evolucionado! Archivo:Natu NB.png => Archivo:Xatu NB.png Besss Anabel 19:04 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Hermanita... Se te olvidó el nombre en las audiciones de mi reality n_nU Ponlo, plis Anabel 20:12 27 nov 2010 (UTC) te quiero invitar a mi reality, si quieres te guardo un puesto o inscribete AQUI- '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:04 28 nov 2010 (UTC) disculpa pero en las inscripciones de mi reality te pusiste como espeon y ya hay otra concursante que es una espeon, te puedo pedir que la cambies ^^, y si no lo haces rapido tendre que borrarte y no quiero hacerlo -w- '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:29 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola! Era para decirte que anabel tiene una novela llamada Pokéxmas y te puedes inscribir hasta navidades. las inscripcones están en dicursión. si no entiendes algo, me das un toque. Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos P.D:Bueno...era para pedirte perdón por lo de ayer... no debí haber sacado el tema. Lo... lo siento. P.D2:¡Me he enganchado a la gruta de Arceus! ¡Sigue así, amiga! Oxe... si estás ahí reponde, please. Holaaa!!¡¡¡ Holaa!! Soy Carmen y me gustaría qe fueses mi amiga si eso ponme a tu Poke favorito qe también es el mio ^.^ y luego a Celebi ¿Te pongo a Lucario?...¿Y a cual mas? Eso si aceptas Claro ^.^ chaoo Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 18:20 30 nov 2010 (UTC)PD:Esa frase que tienes de comentario ¿A qe es de Porta?Jeje es de mi canción suya favorita ^.^ Pues... (Atención, mensaje largo x3) Enhorabuena supongo, Si te gusta y por lo que parece le gustas a él no sé ¡haz algo! Aunque claro, queda el otro el que te mira de vez en cuando pero no dice nada... Maldita adolescencia,¿por qué es tan difícil? A ver primero yo lo aclararía con el que mejor me llevo aunque me costara muchísimo, lo intentaría. No sabes como te entiendo. Y no eres la única a la que pasó algo así... Mira A ver, primero soñé con uno de los chicos que me gustaban (eske a mi me molan dos) Era algo así a lo GLEE estábamos para salir al escenario y me acerqué a él imagino que para desearle buena suerte. Y no sé porque nos besamos (en el sueño) y mi cabeza dijo: "A la mierda con Manuel (así se llama el otro chico) me quedo con Tomás (así se llama este)" Y ahí terminó el sueño. Para colmo, hoy, en música, se sentó delante de mi. Entonces un rato después de empezar la clase echa la cabeza hacia atrás, me mira (bocabajo pero me mira) y hace esto: :-* Bueno,me manda un beso por el aire y yo me rio. Como una tonta. Pero claro, con él no te puedes tomar nada en serio, porque antes le dijo a una que tenía al lado: ¿Te está molestando guapa? De coña pero claro el problema eske no se si ese "beso" fue de coña o no Siento enrollarme tanto, de verdad, hermanita, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, aunque sea largo como lo mío. ¿Tú que me aconsejas? PD: No pasa nada por olvidarte del nombre, si viste los nuevos episodios verás que te puse ese nombre soy vidente x3 Besos Annie 20:54 3 dic 2010 (UTC) No me mateeees!! TToTT No fue cosa miaaa!!! Fueron los malditos papeles, salió tu nombre y los volví a mezclar, y seguia saliendo tu nombre y los mezclé de nuevo y otra vez tu nombre y así varias veces y siempre tu nombre, y como que tenía que estudiar y no lo iba a seguir repitiendo TToTT bueno, por lo menos estamos a kirlometros y no me puedes matar =) aunque si te cojes un tren ya llegas a Vigo... Bueno mejor no doy ideas Chau Annie 15:15 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ETOY ACÁ! Así que le molas a otro tío!!!!!!!!! No estoy diciendo que sea raro ni nada. Los mensajes no son privados, lo sabes, no? Y si no es eso... ¿ke es? Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos P.D 1:Mira que tardas en contestar. P.D 2: Por lo de las voces... Si es tuyo, no lo quemes, pero si es propiedad publica... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADELANTE!!!!!!!!!!! P.D 3: Sigue con la gruta de arceus, pliiiiiiiis. Otra posdata mas: Mira. LOL a la mejor historia de aventura. ¡¡¡¡Elementos está nominada nomelocreooooooo!!!! Mas respuestas, hala... 1:Ya se que ene casa no tienes internet. 2:Depende de la persona. Yo, si. Tu profe de E.F, no 3:Se supone que tendría que der adulto para explotarte, y aunque mate se me da mal, se que nací en 1998. Esque me gusta!!!!! Lumineon,Eevee,Cranidos Cual es tu reality =S, si es el de la isla blanca ya lo complete dime cual es y enseguida lo completo 'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 14:56 18 dic 2010 (UTC) grax si gracias por lo de que esta lindo,y oye te inscribirias a mi reality? es aquí y si puedes tambien puedes audicionar en mi novela? es aquí gracias ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 14:56 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola hermanita =) Me siento fatal, toi enferma =(, aunque mañana no voy al cole x3, pero fastidia igual TToTT Y tu? como estas? Besos! --Annie 13:34 19 dic 2010 (UTC) No me puedo creer... Lo que ha pasado en las ultimas 24 horas. ¡he alcanzado la máxima popularidad en clase! Todo comenzó esta mañana. Josito (el nuevo discípulo de Gabi) y Gabi me iban insultando por el camino, tipo cosas friki de mierda. Entonces estallé y les dije a los dos que eran unos grandisimos ca*****s y unos h**** de **ta. Josito empezó a atizarme (sin testigos, el muy cobarde) a puñetazos mientras Gabi obserbaba su obra. Despues, a empujones me sacaron de un banco, y le di a Grobas en la cabeza con la zapatillera, y me empezó a dar. Gabi dijo: <> y me sacudió tambien. Y despues, cuando era una bomba atómica, Gabi se pone en medio y me dice: <> Y le arreé un puñetazo. Si, has oído bien. Y como todos odian a Gabi, me he convertido en popular. ¡Mola! Contesta, Ivi OMG O_O ﻿Eh,eh,eh, mas despacio. No me paso nada. Josito y Gabi no tienen apenas fuerza. Además, hemos descubierto que Josito estaba... no se, siendo molestado por Gabi. La cuestión es que no tenía opción. Además, yo he ganado mas con esto que nadie. En clase me consideran... no se... un... ¡heroe americano! Eso mola... Ivi MIRA Voy a empezar una nueva novela. Se llama "si, soy un finneon". Está inspirada en la vida real. Aunque hay algún que otro dtalle que me inventé (soy mu aburrido) por ejemplo, la Rosa de la que hablo en la novela no existe. Echale un vistazo. Ivi Of Course!! Claro que si a las dos cosas!!!! ponme a poochyena y dame una ficha para aparecer en RAP 2.0...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:33 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola! si, la tipa esa es una envidiosa de mucho cuidado jaja xD tiene que involucrar a la gente en sus chismes Pd: Claro que seamos amigos, me encantaria Pd2: ¿Fuiste tu quien creo ''asesinato en el centro Pokemon, vdd? Pd3: En amigos te pongo a Lucario, nu? tu a mi ponme de nombre Jose y de Pokemon Absol aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 15:11 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ^_^ el rap no es lo mio, me gusta, pero muii poco xD ueno t pongo a Lucario en amigo, vdd? aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 15:22 29 dic 2010 (UTC) BIENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Elementos 2 esta terminado!!!!!! Tienes que verlo!!!!!! Y he empezado elementos criatura tenebrosa!!!!! woho!!! Lumineon, Eevee, Cranidos Pd: ¡¡¡¡¡Responde!!! PD2: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE RESPONDAS, CARAJO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡QUE TAL TE PARECIÓ EL FINAL!!!!!! PD3:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEE IGNOREEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!